Maybe
by liliofthevaley
Summary: Inspired by the song "Breakeven" by The Script. Maybe something could have happened between them.


**Maybe**

Henry played it again and again, giving into the massively huge cliche that his life had become. That is, as much cliche as possible when your Foster Mother was 158 years old and your nanny while growing up was Big Foot. Yup, cliche _indeed_.

But none the less there he was, lying in bed staring up at the ceiling while tossing a baseball up and down. Up and down. If Henry were smart he would probably take the song off of replay, but somehow it seemed soothing to him to keep on listening to the that one song, ironic considering she had given him that particular CD. _'Oh man, I'm turning into a girl…'__  
_  
He was interrupted out of his musings when he heard someone knock on his door. Turning his head he was surprised to find Kate standing there, leaning against the door frame slightly dressed up in a tight pair of jeans and a black top that shouldn't look that good on anyone. Her hair was unusually pulled back into a loose sideways braid and Henry couldn't help but gawk a little at her.

The baseball he had forgotten about when he first saw her, decided that was a good time moment to bring him back to reality by falling on his head. Groaning slightly as he closed his eyes and rubbed his head where the ball had fallen, Henry tried to ignore the small chuckle coming from Kate's direction as he grabbed the evil baseball and threw it across the room.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked rather coolly, staring back at the ceiling again as he continued to massage his head. _'That was gonna leave a bump'._

"Do you want me to go?" Kate asked quietly.

"I never want you to go…" He replied sincerely, turning his head to look at her.

"Henry…" Kate said, looking at the ground uncomfortable and turning towards the door. "Maybe I should leave."

"No, wait! Stop, please stay, I'll shut up, I promise."

His voice stopped her and Kate turned around slowly, nodding when she saw his truthful expression.

"Well if you promise to shut up then how can I refuse?" She joked, giving him a small smile as Henry sighed in relief. Motioning towards his desk chair, he sat up and faced her as Kate made herself comfortable in the chair.

"So…."

"So…."

"Not that I ever mind your company, but….I gotta ask." Henry said, leaning forward and looking at her. "What happened to your…._'date'_?"

"No date…" Kate said, turning her head to avoid his eyes and picking up a pencil to keep her hands occupied. "Last minute emergency in London, Declan called everyone back when we were getting into the car..."

"Oh…" He kept looking a her as she avoided his eyes. Sighing loudly and rubbing his head, Henry asked quietly. "…When's the rain-check?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kate asked back slightly annoyed, turning to look at him, hoping he would maybe back down.

"You know why." Henry answered back, unmoving.

"…You're a masochist Henry." She said, laughing bitterly while turning the chair away from him again.

"Maybe…" Henry replied, moving to the side of the bed and grabbing the back of the chair, turning it towards him as he asked again. "Why are you here?"

"Fine, I'll leave" Kate shot back as she stood up and made for the door, but Henry was quicker and before she knew it he was beside her holding onto her arm, making her stop.

They stood that way in front of the open door for a while, glaring at each other, each one willing the other to back down first. Kate ended up being the first one to break and turned her head, looking down as she folded her arms protectively in front of her chest. Sighing, Henry released his hold on her arm, moving his arms to her shoulder as he made her face towards him.

"When's the rain-check?" He asked again, more softly this time.

"You said if I stayed you would shut up." Kate joked back bitterly, still not meeting his eyes.

"Kate…"

Sighing heavily, she mumbled "No rain check…"

Having had to strain to hear what she said, Henry brought his hands from her shoulders up to her head, lifting it up as his eyes tried to meet hers. He was pleased when she, although rather unwilling, looked back at him and held his glance.

"Why?" Kate tries to turn her head again at his question, but Henry maintains his hold and doesn't let her move. "Look at me Kate…Why?"

Biting her lip and bringing her own hand to wrap around Henry's arms, Kate ended up sighing and closing her eyes as she tries to get the words out. _'Why did he have to make her say it?'_

"Because I…I…I'm _here_...Aren't I?" She finally says, looking back at him anxiously.

Looking back at her in silence, Henry softly caressed her face with one of his hands before sliding them down onto her shoulder and then onto her arms before reaching her waist, his eyes following as he did so. Bringing his eyes up to look at her again, he gave Kate a sincere smile as he pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah…yeah you are." Kate smiled back at him as he wrapped his arms more fully around her waist and she brought her arms over his shoulder, hooking them around his neck.

Henry brought his head down, forehead touching Kate's as he kept on looking at her, slowly swaying to the music playing in the background. Kate raised her eyebrows amused at his antics, but allowed herself to be swayed. When the song ended and started up again, Kate couldn't help but grin up at him jokingly.

"You know this CD has more then one track on it, right?" She quipped, making Henry roll his own eyes.

"Funny. You're funny."

"Hey, I'm just saying…" Kate laughed.

"Yes well, I happen to like this song."

"It's a kinda depressing song Hank…" She said, raising an eyebrow up at him.

"It seemed fitting at the moment." He replied, pulling her impossibly closer to him as he smiled down and was rewarded with another smile in return.

"Maybe it's time for a new song then…"

"…Maybe." Henry answered, before closing the distance between them and finally kissing her. 

_"What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you? __  
__What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?__  
__I'm falling to pieces, I'm falling to pieces... __  
__One's still in love while the other one's leaving__  
__I'm falling to pieces, I'm falling to pieces...__  
__'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven…"___

**_Breakeven - The Script_**

**- THE END -**


End file.
